


heart.

by sturidge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	heart.

Someone once said that the biggest weakness of the human condition is the heart.

That is actually true.

The heart is weak and frail. It’s treacherous. It’s full of hope.

And love, above all else.

Love is the thing that makes your knees tremble. That takes your breath away. A longing for someone else – not just desire, but an aching you can feel in your bones.

It’s what turns a pirate into a poet.

But what happened when love is denied?

Not denied; rather, ripped away. Twice. First her; the woman with lightning in her veins and adventure in her lungs. Then him – so young, so brave – who brought fire back to him.

Mother and son, both taken away too soon.

Both carrying a piece of his heart.

And with no heart, there is no love.

With no love, there is no Killian.

All there is left is Hook.


End file.
